


Snowy Lane of Memories

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Fluff, MSR, Season 9, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: Post revivial although super AUEmily is alive and so is Maggie. Mulder and Scully have three other children as well. When Mulder and Scully are called away on a conference and leave their tribe behind how do they cope?
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Snowy Lane of Memories

It’s been one week without their parents. While they originally thought it would be fun the Mulder kids really miss their parents.   
Emily the oldest at 9 sits with her three younger siblings on the steps of the farm house. They are bundled up as snow swirls around the porch steps. It’s late february as the chill has moved in. Their grandmother is inside watching from the window as she stirs the crockpot of homemade soup. It’s been a long 7 days, and while she originally was thrilled to have such uninterrupted time with the three best kids she knows, there have been lots of tears. She bites her lip. Hating to admit her daughter was right, there was a reason why they didn’t often leave the kids. After everything that has happened to their family the level of codependency is somewhat suffocating. She always knew Dana would be a wonderful mother, and god is she, and fox is such an involved and exceptional father. They dote on these kids and it's not hard to understand why. Emily’s health issues, Jacksons and Williams unique sensing. The littlest one is such a combination of her parents. Maggie sighs watches the siblings sit on the porch nervously waiting for their parents to drive up the long windy drive. 

Emily pulls the hat a little lower for her sister. Who happily looks up and smiles. Emily smiles too but turns to stare down the snowy drive. 

Her brother William fearful “What if something happens to them on the drive from the airport?” he mutters, using his boot to kick a little snow off the step. 

Emily looks over at him sadly. How horrible would it be that after everything that has happened to them their parents would be lost for something as stupid as ice and lack of snow tires. 

“Dad grew up on the vineyard and he knows how to drive in snow.” she says calmly. 

Always trying to channel her rational mother. Keep calm, think things through, don’t let your emotions dictate your actions or words. William still unsatisfied looks at his sister. Always the skeptic. Jackson nudges him with his shoulder. “

What have you missed the most this week Em?” 

She smiles and loves that Williams twin Jackson is more focused on now.

“I miss dad’s ufo pancakes.” she smiles. 

Thinking of how her dad would spread the fruit on top to look like it was flying. William nods. Em looks over at her younger brothers at 6 they are still annoying but at least now they can talk and play nerf guns with her. 

“What about you Will?” William has been ringing the life out of his mittens and chewing on his lip nervously. 

“I miss all the hugs.” he gives her a shy smile. 

Her heart breaks a little. William might have been coddled a bit as a baby, and Grandma is pretty good about hugs but nothing matches a kid sandwich, in which both parents hug them and each other with their kids in the middle. Abruptly Jackson stands up marching down the stairs stomping his feet. 

“What is taking them so long Em?? They were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago!” she watches as his anger flares and he kicks at the snow stomping out his frustration, snow starts to lift on its own and swirl around him. 

“Jackson, jackson” she states as she sees rage building up in him. 

“Hey count to 10 like mom does when you are upset.” 

He groans in anger but as Emily starts to count with him his anger comes down, the snow stops flying all around him landing in a small heap beside his boots. 

“What about you little one?” Emily asks her little sister who is just shy of 2. 

Her sister all grins pulls the hat down on her head and closes her eyes and pretends to snore super loud. 

They all giggle, their dad’s snoring a legendary sound that they have all heard when they had a bad dream or couldn’t get back to sleep. 

Emily looks at her siblings at the way their intense eyes match each others, some blue, some hazel with flecks of gold. “I miss moms fuzzy robe and her perfume.”

Jackson nods. “I miss watching them dance to Elvis and Cher.” he grins.

Emily rolls her eyes. Only because mom lets you stand on her feet so you can dance too. 

William chimes in. “right? Like dad doesn’t do that with you too Em.”

He’s got her there. 

William’s voice continues. “I miss where we all lay on top of dad and watch star trek. Voyager is finally getting really good.”

Jackson nods. “I like that we all can’t stand Neelix.”

Emily laughs. “He is the worst and so boring.”

“Right?”

The smallest Mulder nods in agreement and starts to eat at her mitten. 

Emily looks at her brother and moves closer; they all snuggle together and stare at the trees toward the giant metal gate at the end of the road. She looks to the side at the swing set and playhouse. The crumbling snow alien they built last week, and the tulips that have just popped out of the snow. She knows this trip was necessary, that being apart is sometimes good. But as she rubs her brother's arm and feels a small squeeze from the other brother she can’t help thinking that 7 days is far too long. Yes they have talked on the phone and video chatted. But it isn’t the same as you mom rubbing your back as she changes her voice to match the characters in a book. It’s not the same to have her help with your science homework when she isn’t next to you to smile in encouragement. She looks over towards the basketball hoop, how her dad will lift both her brothers up to do layups. She told them both she would be fine, she is a big girl almost double digits. She can make sure that will and jackson clean their rooms. She can make sure her sister brushes 4 tiny teeth. Then finally it happens they can see some headlights in the distance and they start to run. Even the newest little Mulder is going as fast as her little snowsuit will allow. It doesn’t matter that William lost his boot or that Emily's hat falls off half way there. 

Finally they are there back in the arms of their parents. She looks up at her mom who has tears streaming down her face to her dad who is kissing every inch of his son's face as he squeezes the life out of the other. It doesn’t matter that they have fallen into a heap of tangled limbs wrapped around one another sitting on the cold snow. 

She hears her grandmother in the distance. Feels her dad helping her up on her feet, rubbing his hand over her hair. She sees her mother lifting her sister into her arms as she holds onto Jackson's hand. Her dad’s voice cuts through the wind and snow. “So I take it you missed us?” he says with a sad chuckle and Emily can’t help but turn back to him as they walk to the house. She sees the fine lines in his face, the deep crevices in his face he hasn’t slept in a week it looks like. She gives him a big smile. Williams' voice comes up. 

“Looks like you may have missed us more since you came home early.” 

He is trying to be tough now, play it cool. Jackson doesn’t even bother trying as he hugs their moms leg. Emily watches as his dad leans over and gives his mom a loving kiss, she realized she missed that too. The blatant affection they have between one another. Her mom smiles. 

“Yes your dad wanted to come home after 1 day but I told him you guys were fine and could sweat it out.” 

Emily meets her mother's eyes and sees the pain and truth in her reflection. Her mom wanted to come home too, how these two made it 7 days is beyond her. As they walk to the house her dad spins her sister in the air with whooshing sounds. Her mother comes up pulls her close and whispers“we tried to get a flight 2 days ago but everything was cancelled for the storm, we even tried to get a car to drive it instead but the highway was down from a tree. Was everything ok? God we missed you all so very very much.” 

Her mother's arms are tightly wrapped around her. She feels it then, the warmth, the smell of her perfume, the sound of her voice resonating in her ears. She missed her mom so much. She sees her grandmother on the steps with a dish towel in her hand. Emily nods towards her, grandparents are great but nothing beats having your whole family together again.


End file.
